


Ghost

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: Request: hi idk if requests are open but could you write a peter parker x reader. But the reader is a ghost of the girl who died in the apartment him and May live in. she has all of the typical ghostly powers, maybe towards the beginning peter can’t see her but he slowly starts to and she follows him to school and kinda all around,and just bugs him all day kind of like a poltergeist. Then he realizes that she would be a big help to spiderman so he tries to kind of recruit her. thx srry abt the details!





	Ghost

You frowned at the door of the room you were in. At this point, you were so exasperated that you were determined to drive out the people here. So far, however, neither of them had noticed you, and they didn’t have any pets that you could freak out.

So, you were resorting to other things. Like right now, for instance. You were trying to make the knob of the boy’s door fall off by freezing through it. You had noticed a few years after the Incident that you lowered temperatures slightly when in a confined room, and if you focused on something, you could actually ice over it.

“Peter, come on! We have to get started!” a male voice called. You let out a soft curse and pushed off of the floor so that you were floating in one corner of the room when Peter, the boy who lived in what was once your apartment, entered, with Ned, who seemed to be his only friend.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Peter asked, running a hand through his tousled brown hair.

Ned carefully placed a package on the floor between them. “I can start the base, and you can start some of the smaller, more detailed stuff, and then we can start putting them all together.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed. You snorted at their awestruck faces when they looked at the package, which, you realized, was a lego set. Peter’s head jerked up suddenly, and you were shocked to see him staring right at you. His eyes met yours, and you immediately began to float backwards, sliding through the wall.

“Peter, you okay?” Ned asked concernedly.

“What?” Peter turned back to his friend, and you froze. “Um, yeah, no, I’m fine.”

You let out a silent breath of relief and stayed where you were, watching them work. Peter seemed determined to look anywhere other than where you were, which you found strange, since he was not able to see you as far as you knew, but ultimately ignored it.

 

You tipped over a cup of pencils on Peter’s desk, grinning as he shot out of bed with a startled squeak. “What the heck?” He peered over the side of his bed and looked right at you. “Dude, get the hell out of my room!”

You were so shocked by this proclamation that all you could do was stand and stare at him as he vaulted out of his bed and approached the desk.

“I don’t know who you are, or what the hell you’re doing in my room, but if you don’t get out right now, I will call the cops,” he threatened. You rose an eyebrow, regaining your composure.

“You’re Spiderman. Why don’t you handle it?” you taunted, not expecting him to pale in fear. Heck, you hadn’t expected him to hear you at all. You thought that it was just some sort of fluke.

“How do you know that?” he questioned, doing his best to maintain a brave facade.

You chuckled. “You learn a lot when you live in an apartment.”

“You don’t live here,” Peter accused.

You hissed at him angrily. “This was my home before it was yours, Peter Parker, and you would do well to remember that.”

Peter watched you doubtfully. “How long have you lived here?”

You didn’t answer the question, instead asking your own. “How long have you been able to see me?”

Peter groaned. “I saw you earlier,” he admitted. “When Ned was here. I thought it was just the light playing tricks on me.”

“Maybe it still is.” With that, you executed a trick that you had mastered only just recently, sinking through the floor into the apartment below.

 

You slid into the chair across from Peter at breakfast the next day. His eyes widened, and he went to say something, but you brought a finger to your lips and nodded at May. “Hate for her to think you’ve lost it,” you murmured. “You’re all that she has left in the world. How crushing would it be for her to think you’re insane?”

Peter’s face fell as he considered your words. “So, Peter, you excited for school today?” May asked as she took her seat next to him.

“Uh, yeah, I-uh, I have a presentation first period and I think it’ll go pretty well,” Peter stuttered. The rest of breakfast passed by as you grew increasingly amused by Peter’s attempts to ignore you, even as you would add to the conversation. May was oblivious to all of it.

Finally, Peter shot out of his chair. “I’m so sorry, Aunt May, but I really have to get to school. I wanted to talk to my teacher about the project before we have to present, so I have to get there a bit early and I don’t want to miss my bus.” He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, grabbed his backpack, and practically sprinted out the door.

You fell into pace with him easily, and he glared at you. “I thought that ghosts couldn’t leave wherever it was that they were haunting.”

You giggled. “Nope. All made up. We can go wherever we want. I just chose to stay at my old apartment.”

“Great. I’m stuck with a crazy ghost who is determined to make my life miserable,” he groaned. You nodded.

“Yep. And you better be careful. We’re coming up to an intersection.” You grinned as he stared at his surroundings determinedly. The entire way to his school you continued to chatter at him, taking great delight in his increasing discomfort.

When you reached his first class, you jumped upwards, leaving the spot next to Peter to hover near the ceiling, where you could observe the entire room. As students slowly trickled in, you zeroed in on Peter’s backpack, which he had left, unzipped, on the back of his chair.

Carefully, you floated across the ceiling, eventually coming down behind him. Slipping your hand into his bag, you rooted around until you came up with his pencil. You palmed it and soared back up to the ceiling, where you calmly waited for Peter to realize it was gone.

The moment he did, he jerked his head up to search the ceiling for you. You smiled and waved at him obnoxiously. He clenched his teeth, but instead of making a scene, he leaned over to Ned and whispered something. Ned gave him an odd look, but nodded and handed him a pencil.

You growled in annoyance, but quickly came up with a new plan. After you returned the pencil to Peter’s bag, you strode up so that you were leaning on the teacher’s desk. As they taught, you jumped in with relevant information, eagerly becoming more and more obnoxious about it as you noticed Peter’s discomfort.

The moment the class ended, Peter was out of there. You followed him to his next class, where you were surprised to see him muttering a few words to one of the teachers before he hurried to the bathroom. Just before he entered, you were surprised to see him jerk his head almost imperceptibly at you.

You passed through the door hesitantly, and were surprised to see Peter standing there, arms crossed in an effort to seem more imposing. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you denied.

“You have to stop!” Peter insisted. You frowned at him. “You’re going to step out of bounds, and then what? You’ll screw up this entire school. And how do you know that no one else can see you?”

You shrugged. “They get a certain look. You had it the first time you saw me. Its kind of an awestruck, ‘am I really seeing what I think I’m seeing’ look.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Peter groaned. “You have to stop! If not so that no one else suspects anything, then so that my grades don’t drop. They’re the only thing keeping me in this school and if you screwed that up for me then you’re no better than some lowlife criminal!”

You watched as Peter stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door on his way out.

 

“Will all students please report to the gymnasium, and all teachers please escort their classes to the gymnasium as well,” the principal requested over the loudspeaker.

Ned fell into step beside Peter, whispering loudly, “This is really weird. We usually don’t have assemblies unless they’ve been scheduled like a month in advance.”

“Ned, how do you know that?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Oh,” Ned said bashfully, “I hacked the school a while ago so I would be more prepared for stuff like this.”

“Ned,” Peter said in surprise, “That is really cool!”

They walked side by side, claiming seats closer to the back when they finally reached the gymnasium. Eventually the principal entered the room and stood in front of the students, wiping his brow nervously. “Whats up with him?” you asked, floating down to take a seat next to Peter and Ned. Peter didn’t answer, instead focusing more intently on the principal.

You sighed dramatically. “This is so boring. Just another school assembly. Nothing to see here, folks.”

“Shut up,” Peter hissed out of the corner of his mouth. 

You put a finger to your mouth and widened your eyes innocently. “Shh,” you warned. “It looks like the principal is about to make an announcement.” You turned dutifully towards the front of the gym, training your eyes onto him.

“Students,” the principal announced, “I am sorry to say that we are being…erm, held up.” Four men in all black with ski masks pulled over their faces swarmed into the gym when he said that, guns trained on the students. Most of them could do nothing more than scream.

Sensing that Peter was about to leap up and try to pull some sort of heroic stunt, you caught his eye and shook your head. While the gunmen called out orders to the students, you began to float upwards, until you were satisfied that people would notice you when the moment arose.

With that, you called out, “Hey boys, shouldn’t you be at home, waiting for daddy to get home? I’m pretty sure that you need permission to be out this late in the day.”

Hundreds of heads swiveled towards the sound of your voice, and two of the gunmen immediately opened fire. You sighed dramatically. “Boys, you should know that ghosts can’t get shot unless they’re possessing someone, and even then, you’ll only hurt the person they are inside, not them.” You then flew straight at them, easily flying through them as you trailed your finger-tips lightly against their brains. They collapsed as splitting headaches overtook them.

You then turned towards the other two, who had put their backs against one another in the hopes that they would actually be able to see you. You let out a soft chuckle, taking delight in the way that their heads turned in confusion. With one last crow of delight, you landed in front of the both of them and froze them over, ice encasing their bodies rapidly.

The principal looked ready to collapse in delight, but quickly announced, “All students please stay in your seats until otherwise told.” You glanced at Peter, who was beaming at you proudly, before you disappeared from his sight into the floor.

You turned to look at Peter as he entered the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at you, surprise on his face. “Where’d you go?” he asked as he set his backpack down by the kitchen table. You didn’t respond right away, instead taking your time to slowly float over to the table and perch on top of it.

“Didn’t think you’d need a ghost hanging around in the middle of all that,” you answered finally, glancing over his homework. “The answer to the first question is six.”

Peter shook his head, jotting down the answer before pushing away the paper. “Look, you might be really annoying sometimes, but what you did today was amazing, and if you hadn’t done it things would have ended very differently.” He took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, if you aren’t completely opposed, maybe you should consider joining the Avengers. Someone with your abilities would be super helpful.”

You stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Peter, do you know why I stuck around as a ghost?”

Peter shrugged nervously. “Because…you have unfinished business here?” You shook your head.

“No. I stuck around because I was murdered, in cold blood, by a burglar just over fifty years ago, and I wanted revenge.”

“Did you get it?” Peter couldn’t help interrupting.

You let out an empty laugh. “Yeah, I got it, not that it did me any good. Terrorized the guy until he decided he would rather be in an insane asylum then in an apartment that I was hanging around in. After that I came back here, figured I might as well try and figure out exactly what powers I gained when I went ghost.” You laced your hands together nervously.

“What happened to him? The burglar.”

“I don’t know. I would assume that eventually he checked out and went back to living his life.” You shrugged. “I haven’t really been keeping tabs on him. He’s probably gone by now.” You took a deep breath before uttering your next words. “I don’t know what I am capable of. Despite everything that I have done to annoy both you and the other tenants of this apartment, I don’t want to hurt anyone, and I don’t have enough control to guarantee that I won’t do just that.”

Peter shook his head slightly. “But Vision and Wanda could help teach you how to better control your powers, and you wouldn’t hurt anyone, you didn’t today!”

“Look, Peter,” you sighed, “try to convince me some other time. I’m tired.”

As you floated away, Peter called after you, “I thought that ghosts didn’t sleep?”

“We don’t,” you replied before you passed through a wall.

 

You stared at Peter. “I will join the Avengers on one condition.”

“Yeah, no, of course, what is it?” Peter bumbled.

“That if and when I decide to pass on, that my time here is up, you do not try to convince me to stay. If I decide that I can no longer help, that I am more hindrance than help, you will let me leave this plane.” You watched as Peter mulled over what you had said.

“It’s only fair,” he declared finally, taking your offered hand. He tried not to shiver when your smooth, fingers wrapped around his.

“So,” you said with a grin, “when do I start?”


End file.
